What Hurts The Most
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: Ever since they were 3, Rin and Len's Parents have hated her to the core. Why, she doesnt know, but all of the pain and misery from over the years leaves her broken inside. The there's her brother, Len. hes prefect. Popular, cute and very nice. Not to mention she loves him with all her being. They are complete oppostes, but hey, opposites attractright? WARNING: TWINCEST IN CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

_'You dumb little bitch!'_

_Ever since Rin and Len turned 3, their parents have hated her. The reason, she does not know why, but it hurts. **Badly. **They have been verbally and emotionally abusing her for about 6 months now, but no hitting. That is until now._

_The words echoed off of the wall along with the sound of a slap being heard. Rin fell to the ground with a red mark on her right cheek. _

_'How dare you say that you stupid little slut!'_

_'D-dad please...stop!' the 3 year old Rin muttered silently._

_'What did you say you dumbass little bitch?' her father yelled at her and slapped her again in the exact same spot. _

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!' he yelled furiously in her face. He raised her fist, ready to punch her. _

_ Rin braced herself for the impact that never came. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw. There was Len, her twin brother, standing in front of her in a protective stance. Their father's fist was just centimeters away from his face._

_ Len had his arms and legs spread out, glaring daggers at the man, a look of utter disgust on his face. _

"_Don't. You. Touch. Her." He growled, venom and hatred in his voice._

"_You shouldn't be doing this! I swear if you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll-" but he was soon cut off b y their mother who momentarily and lazily looked up from her magazine. A sly and amused look was plastered on her face._

"_Yea, you wouldn't want to kill her or go to jail for hurting the slut." she said with that amused look still on her face. She chuckled as she made her way behind Len, to Rin and pulled her from the floor by her hair. She cried out in pain, but was soon silenced by her mother slapping her._

"_SHUT UP!" She yelled in Rin's face. "Now listen here little brat" she spat out. "If you EVER talk back to me or your father again, you won't be let off this easy. Got it?"_

"_Y-yes m'am" she stuttered quietly._

_ Her mother just looked at her with complete hatred in her eyes. She spat on her face and let go of her hair, dropping her to the ground. _

"_Now, as a punishment you have to go to bed right now with no supper or snack" she smirked at her._

_ Rin just bowed silently, muttering an apology, and trudged upstairs to her room. When she got to her room and shut the door, she collapsed on the floor. She didn't bother to cry. What good would it do? So, she just sat there,not making a sound. She could hear the brief conversation from downstairs._

"_Len, why are you going up? You did nothing wrong. It was all your sister's fault." She heard her mom say._

"_I'm tired. And don't bother waking me up for dinner. I'm not hungry at all."_

_ She heard his footsteps as he came up the stairs. Then she heard a gentle knock on her door._

"_Y-yes?" she asked._

_As soon as Len heard her voice, he felt terrible. She sounded so...so...so...**broken**. _

"_It's me, Len" Rin heard his gentle voice say. As soon as she did, she jumped up and almost slammed open the door. She met the similar, sad looking eyes of her twin brother. When she did, she immediately jumped into his awaiting arms, and buried her face into his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, and stroking her hair affectionately._

"_Shh...shh...Rin...It's okay, I'm here." he said brushing his fingers through her hair. _

"_Len..." she said covering his shirt with her tears._

_ Len picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to their shared bed. Rin had no idea how he was able to do that, considering they were only 3. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She snuggled up closely to his chest and laid her head against it. _

_ After a good 45 minutes, she finally calmed down._

"_L-Len... Thank you for always being here for me..."_

"_No problem. Besides why wouldn't I be? You're my sister after all." He said and smiled at her. That smile. That gorgeous smile that she never got tired of. His smile brightened her day, and could make her smile no matter what._

"_You know what? You're the best bro-" her sentence was stopped short when her stomach growled. She grinned sheepishly and chuckled nervously._

"_Ehehehe...I guess all that crying and how long ago lunch was made me hungry..."_

_Len just looked at her._

"_Oh! I grabbed something for you on my way up here."_

"_What is it?" she asked excitedly, for Len's surprises were always good._

"_Close your eyes" he commanded. _

"_But-"_

"_Just do it, or no surprise for you"_

"_Fine..." she pouted and closed her eyes._

"_Open your mouth' he said._

_She opened her mouth hesitantly._

"_She felt him put something in her mouth, and she slowly chewed it. She almost instantly identified it, and when she did she glomped him. It was a chocolate covered orange slice, one of her favorite treats!_

"_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Do you have more? Please tell me you have more!" She was so hyper, that she knocked the chocolate covered banana slice he was about to eat right out of his hand, and made them fall back on the bed with her on top. She noticed, that the banana slice fell on his nose, so being the silly girl Rin is, she ate it right off of his nose. (Not forgetting to lick the chocolate off too.) _

"_R-Rin!" he exclaimed with a beet red face._

"_Oh sorry! But do you have anymore?" she asked excitedly._

"_Yes I do, now do you want them?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed while bouncing up and down. _

"_Well, if you do, you have to get off of me first", he said with a bored expression. _

"_Oh" she chuckled nervously. "Right..." She got off of him and he gave her the orange and set a container of chocolate dip in between them. _

_ He of course had a banana and started dipping it in the chocolate. And with that, they enjoyed their snack together._

_After they had finished Rin perked up with a question._

"_Hey, Len?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How is it that you always make me feel better when I'm sad no matter what you do? It's like when I'm with you nothing bad can happen, and no one can hurt me." she said._

"_Hm...I don't know. Maybe it's because I care so much about you that I'm willing to help you with anything, no matter what?"_

_Her face turned slightly pink, but she dismissed it. Rin let out a sleepy yawn._

"_Len, I'm tired."_

"_Yea me too, Let's go to bed"_

_ Rin snuggled close to her brother and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Len kissed her forehead and muttered tiredly, "I love you, Rin"_

"_Love you too, Len", was her sleepy reply. _

_ And with that, the Kagamine twins drifted off into a peaceful sleep._


	2. Homeschooled

Here in front of her mirror, stood the 17 year old, Rin Kagamine. Her appearance hasn't really changed. Same shoulder length, choppy blonde hair. Same bland, dull blue eyes. (In her opinion anyways) Same flat chest. Same everything.

Today would have been the first day of school, but she was home schooled. Luckily not by her parents, but her brother. When he had suggested it,she refused. He had tried to get her to warm up to the idea, but when he did he just flat out asked why.

"_why do you hate the idea, Rin?" he asked._

_She didn't answer him, and looked at her feet. Len frowned at her and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Rin, please tell me. I only want you to be home schooled because I think it's the best for you." he said gently. She finally looked up at him._

"_W-Well..." she said while twiddling her thumbs idly. "I-its because I'm afraid to." she admitted. "I'm afraid to get home schooled, because mom and dad...I don't know what they'd do to me...as for school, I only go there because you're there...whenever some guy corners me you're always there to protect me before something bad happens. If it weren't for you, I would probably have been raped multiple times by now...I know I rely on you too much, but I just can't help it because you're so nice to me. I'm sorry." By the time she finished, tears were welling up in her blue eyes. Len just looked shocked. I mean sure, he loved her, and would do anything to protect her, but he had no idea that she relied on him so much. He grinned at her._

"_Well then, that just means I'll have to stay here with you, right?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_You know, stay here with you and get home schooled too. That was my original plan anyways. I wouldn't leave you here with __**them**__ all day. If I do, then would you be home schooled?" he asked. Rin just looked to the ground and nodded. She felt guilty. Guilty and selfish. Len was willing to give up his school life-friends, grades,and popularity- to stay at home with her. She felt terrible. Then she felt Len ruffle her hair._

"_Aw, don't feel so bad about it, Rinny!"_

"_But-"_

_ She didn't have enough time to respond, because then Len tackled her and pinned her arms above her head. Rin blushed at what and intimate position they were in. _

"_This is your punishment for being stubborn, Rin." he said as he grinned evilly. _

_ Rin knew that look in his eyes and broke out into a cold sweat._

"_L-Len? Y-you're not gonna..."_

"_Oh yes I am" he said with a smirk._

_Before poor Rin had time to react Len's hands were under her shirt wiggling across her stomach and ribcage._

_ Rin couldn't even try to contain her laughter. She laughed and laughed. She __laughed so much that her face was red and she was writhing around like crazy, but Len kept her pinned down. _

_ Man, did she with they were 13 again, when Rin could pin them both down (and vice versa), but now Len had grown, therefore he was the dominant one. Len continued to tickle his helpless sister until she finally said,_

"_L-len...Please stop I c-can't breathe" she wheezed out in between giggles. At first he thought she was joking until he looked at her. Her hair was everywhere, her face was beet red, and her breaths were coming out in long pants._

_ Len finally got off of her and allowed her to catch her breath. _

"_So can we be home schooled together?" Len asked again._

_Rin answered with a smile on her face, "Sure, why not?"_

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" she heard Len's voice call out.

She jumped up and ran down the stairs and tackle-hugged him.

"Welcome home Lenny!" she exclaimed while hugging him. This is a side she wouldn't **DARE** show anyone else but Len. Not like she could anyway. It only seemed possible for her to be her true self around him anyway.

"Jeez, Rin! Take it easy!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so glad you're home Lenny-kun!" she exclaimed.

"yea, yea, yea. Okay, so I got our books, lesson plans,homework, and tests for the entire year."

Her eyes got wide at his statement.

"Wow Len! You're so prepared!" she said astonished.

"Well, I try. Oh, Rin, I also have another surprise"

"What is it?"

"While I was out, I convinced our parents to not be involved in tit! It will take a lot fo responsibility, but we can home school ourselves!"

"EH?!"

"I'll explain later" he said.

"Oh okay. Hey! Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" he said with a warm smile. "what movie Rin-chan?"

"MARVEL: THE AVENGERS!"** (I really like that movie lol)**

He just laughed at her childish antics.

Rin and Len went upstairs to Len's room and started to watch the movie. about halfway through though, they heard the front door open and close. They paid no mid to it until when **(SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW READ THE NEW PARAGRAPH AFTER THIS!) **The Hulk punched Thor just as an afterthought.

"RIN FUCKING KAGAMINE! GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Okay, second chapter of my second fanfic...if you ask me this is TERRIBLE I'm much better at writing lemons...reference see my first fanfic, 'I Hate Love You' Well sorry but I PROMISE It'll get better kay? Well, bye**

**Me: Keki-Chan out!**

**Rin: Random-vocaloid-cupcake doesn't own VOCALOID or the characters in this story**

**Len: She only owns the plot ^^**

**Me: Thanks guys!**


	3. Hurt

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPER CONSISTS OF ADULT THEMES! (sadly not the RinxLen lemon you were waiting for) READ ON IF YOU DARE! (This is why this is M rated lol)**

"RIN FUCKING KAGAMINE! GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rin heard her mother yell.

Rin quickly rushed down the stairs to her fuming mother.

"Y-yes mother?" she asked.

"Don't 'Y-yes mother' me bitch!" she said in a high pitched mocking voice. "First of all," she started while pointing to a bag on the floor. "What the fuck is _this_ and why the hell is it on my floor?!" she yelled. Len, who had followed Rin stood shocked and felt very guilty. 'I was the one who left that there...but knowing Rin she wouldn't speak up for herself. When he did, he had no idea that he'd just make matters worse.

"Uh...mom?"

Her expression changed from icy and cold to cheery and mother like as she looked at Len.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Um..." He gulped. "I-I'm the one who left those there. I went out to do something and when I got back I just left them there...I'm sorry."

"Oh, Len!" she laughed "Don't worry about it"

Her gaze landed upon a dumbfounded Rin again and her expression turned into that of complete hatred and disgust.

"You!" she slapped Rin. "You dumbass bitch! Why didn't you clean up after your brother?! If you can't even take care of your brother, how are you EVER going to get married?!" she screamed in her face.

"Not that anyone would ever want to get seen in public, much less married to that dumb slut of a girl!" Their father laughed while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh she's more than that. She's rude, disrespectful, dumb, idiotic, stupid, slutty, pathetic, weak, scrawny, flat chested (Ouch!), and the worst daughter-no _**thing**_ in the god damn world!"

Rin looked like she was about to go crawl in a whole and die, but she stood her ground.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a disgusting _**thing **_like her to come out of me?!" her mom yelled to no one in particular.

"Rin, we are sick of you, honestly, do the WORLD a favor and go die somewhere, will ya?" her dad said, his eyes screaming laughter. Rin had her bangs covering her eyes with silent tears streaming down her face.

Len couldn't stand this anymore. He turned around and stomped up the stairs and he was counting ways to slowly and painfully murder them. He was counting ways to escape from here and have them go live by their selves.

"Rin, Rin, Rin. Come with me." Her father commanded pulling-no dragging her from the floor by the hair to his room. He shut the door and locked it, but Rin didn't notice. He roughly threw her on the bed, and crawled on top of her, two packs of cigarettes and a lighter in hand.

"Rin, you need to be punished for your sins that you have done. You deserve to die!" he yelled while pining her hands above her head and locking them together with handcuffs. And another pair to handcuff her hands to the bed post.

The look in Rin's eyes were fearful and she was scared about what was about to happen. He put a cloth over her mouth, and he tore her clothes off.

Now she was REALLY scared. What was he gonna do to her? Was he gonna rape her? He cut off her bra and panties, leaving her completely exposed.

Her father took a long drag of his cigarette and put it on the sensitive pink nub in the middle of her chest. Rin screamed out in pain, tears flowing freely, but it was useless. The cloth muffled all of her noises. He left it there for a second, and when he took it off, there was a fresh burn mark.

He did the same treatment to the other breast, burning it, but his other hand made its way lazily to her core.

"N-No! Please! I beg of you!" she tried to say, but it came out as a series of 'mmphs!'

His hands forced 3 fingers inside her immediately, and she cried out in pain. He curled his fingers up, and she moaned. Not from pleasure. There was only pain and fear. His fingernails were scratching the roof of her walls, and she moan out again in pain. He thought differently.

"You little bitch! I knew you liked this! You are a masochist! A masochist! Ha!" he laughed.

She cried out as his teeth sunk into her neck, drawing blood. He just let her blood flow, as he drew his tongue over other parts of her body. His mouth found her nipple and he latched onto it, gnawing on it with his back teeth, until it was bruised and bloody.

He pulled his fingers out of her and inspected them. There was blood under his fingernails. He proceeded gnawing on her other nipple and he pinched her clit so hard that she wanted to scream. And she did. But it came out muffled.

She felt something line up at her entrance, and her eyes instantly snapped open. "No! NO! Please! Please, Please, PLEASE!" she tried to say. More tears started flowing, as she felt him thrust into her, but it wasn't her virgin hole...it was the one below it.

She felt like she wanted to scream, but her voice was broken. She just sat there, as he forced her legs painfully open, pounding into her like she was a dog. Hell, he probably thought she was.

Her eyes glazed over with pain, and she laid there lifeless looking. He released into her, and when he came out and tore the cloth off, she screamed. She screamed with her broken voice.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLR LRLRLRRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRRLRLRL RLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**Hai guys! I'm back! I am so sorry for doing that to our favorite blonde, but I needed action! And you already know who her knight is who is going to save her This is the 3rd chapter. I've been working hard for you guys it's only been a day. I started this at 2pm and it is 7:36 pm. Well anyways I'll try to get this updated tonight! ^^ The ideas just keep coming to me so fast! Damn!**

**Rin: TT^TT**

**Len: Aw Rinny...It's okay I'll save you**

**Rin: Keki-chan! Waaah~! You're so mean to my poor soul!**

**Me: Did you not read the above paragraph? ._. **

**Rin: but still *sniffle***

**Len: *kisses her passionately***

**Me: takign pictures: now now guys, I'll let you have your fun later**

**Me: I don't own...**

**Rin and Len: VOCALOID! .**

**Me that's right and-**

**RinxLen: WE AND OTHER VOCALOIDS BELONG TO CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA INC AND OTHER COMPANIES DIFFERENT VOCALOIDS ARE MAD BY!. (Not all vocaloids are made by crypton future media)**

**Me: STOP CUTTING ME OFF! GRRRRRR **

**RinxLen: GOTTA GO! -runs away-**

**Bye! ^^**


	4. Hurt: Part 2

**Alright guys! Chapter 4! oh and didn't I tell ya chap 3 was gonna be better than chap 2? ^^ Okay, on with the show!**

She screamed. She screamed with her broken voice.

"LLEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" she screamed with all that was left of her voice.

"SHUT UP YO GOD DAMN SLUT!" her dad said as he drove a knife deep into her stomach. She let out another blood curdling scream as he did so.

Len's head popped up immediately as he heard Rin's painful broken voice. He rushed out of his room and jumped down the stairs. His mom was asleep on the couch

'God damn bitch' he thought as he glared at her. He ran to his parent's room and tried to open the door. Of course. _Locked_. He banged his fist on the door until it bled.

"RIN! RIN! I'M HERE! WHATS HAPPENING?! RIN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He heard Rin let out another scream and her faint voice croak.

"L-Len...help me..."

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he heard their father yell,and the sickening **Crack!** Sound. There were no more sounds after that.

"R-RIN? RIN?! RIINN!" he yelled desperately. She didn't answer his call.

After he successfully dislocated her shoulder and broke her jaw, he thrust into her soiled ***cough cough* **asshole. Rin couldn't make a sound. She just lied there, desperately hoping Len would come save her.

Len remembered the window outside of his parents room, and he bolted out of the door. He ran to the side of the house, and climbed the tree that was beside it. As he carefully stood on the branch and looked into the window, he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Rin, her body burned,bruised, bloody, and scarred, being pounded into by his no-good-asshole of a father. Rin's eyes...they looked so **pained**. So **lifeless. **The sight almost made him want to cry.

Her mouth was slightly open, as if to protest, but it didn't look like anything was coming out.

Len was mad-no scratch that- _**furious**_, -wait scratch that too- he was so mad, it couldn't be put into words. He could only she red, and his entire aura radiated and screamed for murder. He. Wanted. That. Bastard's. **Blood**. He was hurting her, raping her, _**his**_ Rin. His _**FUCKING**_ Rin.

His adrenaline fueled him as he punched through the glass, not even feeling the shards that penetrated his fists and wrists. Or the ones that grazed his face. Their father looked up at Len, an amused look on his face.

"Oh Len, come here to enjoy the show? Well there's a front row seat so just sit back and enjoy."

Len silently walked over to him, and grabbed him by the groin. He squeezed. **HARD,** making their father yelp in pain. He then forcefully pulled him out of Rin's uh- butt entrance.

He heard Rin cry out in pain and silently apologized to her. His whole aura screamed bloody murder as he fixed his glare on his father. What made him even more mad beyond words- is that his crotch was covered in his semen. And Rin's blood.

That was the final straw.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Okay! It's only been less that an hour since chap 3! Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. As for their father- well hes gonna wish he was never born. That he never even had the possibility of being born after Len is done with him.**

**Len: Right! **

**Rin: Thanks Len you're the best! Kick his ass! Rip his d*** off! **

**Len: Whatever you say**

**Me: Okay thats enough**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of ts products. She just owns the plot**

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	5. The Last Straw

**Okay! Chapter 5! I am SO sorry for doing this to poor Rinny chan! TT^TT but Don't worry it'll get better for her.**

That was the last straw.

Through her cloudy haze, Rin saw Len, and her father. Her dad was up against the wall, and Len had his hands around his throat yelling things at him. Rin couldn't understand them.

Len had his hands around his father's throat, his eyes screaming 'Bloody Murder! Bloody Murder!' He glared icily at the disgusting man, and kneed him in the crotch with all the strength he could muster into that action. He kneed him over and over, until satisfied that he had successfully smashed his balls in.

"You disgusting sick assed bastard!" he yelled. "You hurt her..." his voice wavered for a second before the hate returned. "YOU FUCKING HURT HER IN A WAY SHE MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO GET OVER!" Len smashed his head against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he asked in a dangerously calm tone.

When he didn't answer, Len let his temper get the best of him.

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he screamed while punching the man in the stomach. When he still didn't answer, Len was about going insane. You could see the crazed madness and hatred in his eyes.

"TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!"

His father laughed, which annoyed Len to no end, but he needed to know so he would know how severe and painful this needed to be. It was already gonna be hell, but he needed to know if it needed to be hell 1000 times over.

"Oh nothing. I just bound and gagged her, burned her, chewed her nipples up, bit her neck, and fucked her senseless in that little tight asshole of hers." Len responded by punching him in the jaw, and demanding him to continue. "And she liked it! The little bitch. You should've heard her little moans and whimpers, begging me to continue. What a slutty little masochist!" the father said while laughing.

Now- Len knew Rin. He knew her better than she did herself and vise versa. And there was no way in fucking hell that Rin would enjoy this type of thing. If she did, she wouldn't cry herself to sleep in his arms every night.

"Shut up. SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER YOU DAMN BASTARD! NOTHING! YOU ABUSE YOUR POOR DAUGHTER EVERYDAY FOR GOD DAMNS SAKE! IF IT'S _**ANYONE**_ THAT DESERVES TO DIE, IT'S YOU!"

His father's eyes had an amused twinkle to them.

"You love her don't you?" he said.

Lens eyes popped out of their sockets. "W-What?"

"You love that little bitch-more than a sister too."

"Shut up..."

"You love that little bitch don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't be going this far."

"Shut up...!"

"You're mad. You're mad because I'm the one that did this to her."

"Shut up!"

"You wanted to rape her. And you're calling me sick. You're just mad because I'm the one that pounded into her little tight ass and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Len punched him in the jaw, breaking it so he couldn't talk anymore. He then, out of anger punched his mouth multiple times, knocking his teeth out. He saw the discarded knife on the floor covered in Rin's blood. This angered him more. He threw the helpless man on the floor as he grabbed the knife.

Len started by slashing his stomach open. The knife cut through like a tender steak. He then cut off his limbs, slowly and painfully. Moving the knife back and forth like a saw slowly, he cut off all of his limbs. He then-just for Rin- cut off the part that violated her so cruelly.

Len didn't know how- with broken teeth and a broken jaw and all- but he muttered quietly. Len's father knew this was a lie, but he said it anyway just to piss Len off.

"I took it. I took her virgi-" but he was cut off by Len driving the knife into his throat so deeply, he ended up cutting his head off.

It was over. Their father was no more. If he ended up going to hell for this, he would tell the devil it was for his favorite sin, Rin Kagamine.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRL

**hai guyz! Done with chap 5 :D So post some reviews saying how you like it so far please? Oh and sorry for the crappy ass death and stuff i'm terrible at writing about fights and murder and stuff like that.**

**Rin: Yay! He's dead! And you cut his d*** off :D**

**Len: It was for you, my princess.**

**Me: Okay, break it up, the sex between you two isn't supposed to happen yet -_-**

**RinxLen: /**

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	6. The Plan

**Okay, chap 6! Damn! 6 chapters in one day! The gears in my 17-year-old-girl mind are just turning! Anyways, On with the show!**

Len made his way over to his tainted angel. **He** did this to her. **He** tainted his beautiful Rin. But 'He' was gone now.

"Rin?" He asked gently and pulled her into a gentle embrace. But as soon as he touched her, her eyes snapped open and she kicked him away.

"NO! No! NONONONONONO! Please! Go away! I don't want anymore please go away!" she screamed while thrashing about. Len could see the absolute fear in her eyes.

Len was pained. But he remembered what a traumatic experience she just went through. He made his way over to her. He saw the discarded key on his parents' (of should he say 'parent') nightstand. He grabbed it, and unlocked the handcuffs that bound her wrists. When he reached out to touch her, she slapped his hand away and moved as far away as possible. She curled her self up in a ball and watched him fearfully.

What Rin saw wasn't her brother. If she did she would immediately jump into his arms and let him comfort her. No. What she saw was her father. He was reaching out to touch her in places she didn't want. He was trying to **hurt** her. But what she saw next made her want to die. She didn't see her father's bloody and mangled corpse. No, she saw the corpse of Len Kagamine, her brother. His limbs torn off.

"What did you do to him?!" she yelled furiously. When he didn't answer she yelled again. "Why did you kill him?!" she said her voice wavering and etched in pain. "Why did you kill Len?"

Then it hit him. She was confused. She thought he was her father, and her father was Len. He made his way over to her again a gentle smile on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Rin..."

Rin trembled in fear. She didn't dare make a move. When her hugged her again, she was about to scream until she heard his voice. She recognized that voice so well. It was...Len's.

"L-Len?"

"yes Rin, it's me" She heard him reply. She was so confused.

"B-but how?" She said as she looked over to the dead corpse. The image was different this time, though. Instead of Len, it was her father. Never had she been so happy and relieved in her life.

"Y-you killed him?" she asked.

"Ehehehehe yes, but we can talk about it later." He didn't want to accidentally reveal his more-than-brother feelings for her if he explained.

"Come on Rin, Let's go get you cleaned up" he said as he picked her up bridal style, making her blush. As he unlocked the door and quietly slipped out of the room, he saw his mother still asleep. 'God Damn! After all of that noise and shit, she's still asleep?!' he thought to himself. Oh well, all the easier for them to get by her.

He quietly tiptoed past her and walked up the stairs, careful not to make any creaks. Once they were in the clear, Len went into Rin's bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

While he was examining her, he noticed the deep gash across her stomach.

"Rin, what happened to your stomach?" he asked curiously.

"Oh...when I was calling for you...he got mad and slashed me across the stomach."

He pulled her into another tight embrace. "oh Rin, I'm so sorry...I should have been there sooner." Len said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Len. If you hadn't gotten there he could have done...worse" she said shuddering. Len managed a small smile.

"Hey Rin, you should take a shower and get cleaned up so I can treat your wounds."

Rin nodded in agreement. She then got up, and grabbing a towel on her way, went in and started taking her shower.

Once she was clean, Rin wrapped the towel around her and opened her bathroom door. She saw Len asleep on her bed. Did she really take that long? She walked over to him and examined his sleeping face. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping...well cuter than usual anyway..' She couldn't deny or do anything about it. These growing feelings that she had for her brother over the years.

She sighed and bent down so her face was right next to his. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Len, wake up" before she had the chance to say 'Eep' she was pulled down next to him.

"Rin? What happened? Is mom after you?"

"Uh...no I just wanted to wake you up..."

"Oh."

There was a short silence.

"So, you do have on underwear right?"

"Wh-Wha-What?!" she asked with a strawberry red face.

"Well, if I'm gonna patch up your stomach, you should at least have some privacy..."

"Oh right..."

Another silence.

"Hey Len, could you um...turn around?"

"O-Oh right..." he turned the other way while she changed.

"All done" came her gentle voice.

He got up and came back with the first aid kit and a lot of bandages.

"Okay Rin, lay down for me."

Rin obeyed and laid down on her bed. She looked over to her side and saw the towel she was using. It was soaked from the blood of her stomach wound.

"Rin, I have to clean it and this might hurt a bit, but bare with me okay?"

She just nodded. Len was being so nice, so affectionate, the normal Len. She had no clue what had brought out the monster that killed her father in the way he did. She knew Len would never hurt her. Even if he was insane.

Len started cleaning her wound with the rubbing alcohol and she soon felt the burning sensation that came along with it.

"I-Itai!" she whispered to herself.

Just when she thought she couldn't bear anymore he stopped.

"Okay Rin, you need to sit up okay?"

She just nodded and sat up.

"put your arms up"

She put her arms up above her head.

Len gently started wrapping bandages around her stomach, but Rin's mind was elsewhere, thinking about her mom. What about mom? When she finds out, she gonna call the police and blame it on me no matter how many times Len confessed. But she wasn't worried about jail. She was worried about other things, like what if she goes after Len? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she hear Len say "All done".

"hey Len?"

"Hmn?"

"What about mom?"

"Well...we could always **exterminate** her"

Rin looked at her other half astonished.

"What? Aw C'mon you know she deserves it."

Well he was right...

"Okay, but how do we do it?"

"We? Don't you mean you? I got to kill dad, so you can kill mom. I'll be there if things get out of hand"

"Okay, but how do we do it?"

There was a silence for a few seconds until something landed next to her. Her lucky baseball bat. The two twins grinned evilly at each other and began to discuss their plan.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**Okay, chap 6 is up! What could their plan be? In my opinion it's obvious, but I felt like saying that Okay guys the usual disclaimer please**

**RinxLen: -in evil mode discussing their plan-**

**Me: Guys?**

**RinxLen: -oblivious-**

**Me: Guys?!**

**RinxLen: -still oblivious-**

**Me: oh hell, I dont-**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Oh now you answer huh?! -drives up with the stolen road roller-**

**RinxLen: Oh shit -tries to run away from me in the roanroller-**

**Bye guys! ^^ Oha nd please post reviews on what you think so far, what shoul I chage stuff like that ^^**


	7. The Plan: Excecuted

**Hai Guys! Jesus, 7 chapters in one day...its almost midnight (11:41) but anyways if you dont want to read this chapter, dont cuase after ths all the death and murder is over with. But if you do, read on my friends huzzah! NOW ON TO THE DEATH OF THE BITCHY MOTHER HUZZAH HUZAAH DOUBLE HUZZAH!**

The plan was simple. Sneak up on her and basically beat her in her sleep 'till she's dead. A bit brutal, but hey, most of the abuse (except tonight) came from her mom while her dad just sat by and made comments sometimes. Rin was **happy** to do this.

It was a bat that one of her few friends, Gumi, gave to her. (before she moved away) It was nice and metal with a logo that said 'Panda Hero' on it. Too bad it was going to be covered in her mother's blood.

"Are you sure, Rin? If you want you can just slit her throat" Len said.

"Wait, wasn't this your idea?"

"Yea but only if you're comfortable with it" was his reply.

"Oh I am. I am _**very**_ comfortable with this." she said with a dark chuckle.

They slowly and silently walked downstairs to their STILL sleeping mother.

"Oh my fucking god! She slept through chapters 3-6! What the hell!" Len yelled.

"Jesus! Well then" Rin started with a truly sinister tone to her voice, "Let's wake her up, shall we?" she asked.

"We shall." was his reply, his tone amused.

That was all that had to be said as Rin raised the bat above her head and brought it down on the older woman's shoulder blade.

A loud **Crack! **Could be heard, yet the older woman didn't budge.

"You have _**GOT**_ to be fucking kidding me!" Len said

"I know right! I'm pretty sure I dislocated her shoulder!"

"Is she dead?" he asked

"I dunno" was Rin's reply.

"Well check!"

"Okay, okay, I am! Jeez!" But as soon as she bent her head down to check, she regretted it.

As she bent down to check, she felt two ice cold hands wrap around her throat and squeeze the breath out of her. She felt someone knee her in the chest and tackle her to the floor.

"RIN? RIN!" she heard Len's far away voice shout. The only voice she could focus on was that of her mother. The mom that hurt her and hates her for no reason.

"Rin, you thought you could get away with it didn't you? Seducing your father and killing him,and trying to kill me too, huh?" she said icily. "well sorry, but it didn't work out" she heard her sickly sweet voice whisper in her ear. She could smell her breath. It made her want to gag. Her breath was almost as disgusting as her voice. "Die, bitch. Die."

She heard her whisper as her vision blurred and everything started spinning. NO! She couldn't let her win. Not this time. Not just for her, but for Len too. She knew that is she gave in to death, Len would follow her. That's just the type of person he is. She couldn't do that to him.

"No, _**YOU**_ die, bitch!"

She used the strength she had to bring up her bat and hit her mother painfully across the head. She cried out on pain and let go of her hold on Rin's neck.

Rin gulped in precious air to her burning lungs, who welcomed it happily. She managed to croak out, "Len, Get...her …...off...of...me..." she said in between pants.

Len happily dragged the woman off of his sister, and dropped her to the ground, not caring enough to be gentle.

As soon as she caught her breath, Rin sprang up, and glared daggers at the woman.

"You're gonna regret that you old bitch" she spat out, using the tone her mother used with her most of the time.

"W-who do you think you are, you dumb-" Her mom began but was silenced with a hit to the face, breaking her nose, and knocking two of her front teeth out.

"No, who do YOU think YOU are?!" Rin yelled, hitting her mother multiple time with the bat. Face, legs, arms, chest, head.

Rin had a sadistic grin plastered on her face as she beat her mom.

Len, well he was dumbfounded. He had** NEVER** seen his sister like this. _**Never. **_

Well, he remembered having that same grin on his face as he killed their father, so maybe that's it.

Rin continued to mercilessly beat her mother. But then Len saw her eyes. They reflected pain.

"All you two EVER did was hate me! What did I do at the age of 3 that caused you two to hate me so much?" She started beating her head. "What did I DO? All I ever wanted was parents that loved me!" Another hit. "cared about me" Another hit. "Made me feel happy about the person I was!" A painful hit to the back. "Len was the only person that ever made me feel like I was worth anything!" A hit to the face. "No. He made me feel like I was EVERYTHING!" Her mother fell limp to the floor, yet she continued to beat her, tears streaming down her face. "you." **SMASH!** "Never." **SMASH!** "Cared." **SMASH!** "About" **SMASH!** "ME!" She yelled as she continued to hit her dead mother in the head until the heard metal against wood.

Rin dropped the bat from her hand, and fell into a crying fit. Len, picked her up and carried her to her room, and figuring she needed alone time, was about to leave.

"W-wait. No...Len...stay...I...I need you."

That was all it took for Len to lay down with her and kiss her forehead, whispering things in her ear to calm her down.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Okay , Done with chap 7! I almost cried whil writing this...a mix of feeling bad for Rin and feeling bad for her mom...but anyways how about chapter 8 being that lemon?**

**RinxLen: ….../**

**Me:Come on guys, you know you want it...**

**Rin:-sigh- yes...**

**Len:-sigh- we do...**

**Me:Okay! Well since the stars want it, then it shall be! :D I know you guys have been waiting and it'll come next chapter most likely finished today okay?**

**Me: The usual disclaimer please**

**RinxLen:****She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	8. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu

**Okay guys! Here's the last/final chapter that contains the lemony lemonade goodness! :D so...read on!**

It had been almost a month and a half since the 'incident' occurred. They called the police, and played it off as if they came home and a burglar had killed her father, and when they tried to stop him from killing their mother he roughed 'em up a bit.

Rin still sometimes had nightmares about her parents, but Len was always there to comfort her, though.

It was just another normal Saturday, and Rin and Len were taking a break from their homework. (Yes they took up homeschooling) And Len couldn't get over Rin. How pretty she got, and show she'd gotten more mature.

He couldn't get his mind off of her. She was kicking her legs idly, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. Those creamy, silky, long, slender legs. He could've swore she was torturing him on purpose.

"Ne, Len?"

"Hm?" came his lazy reply.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" she asked him boredly.

Len just answered with what was on his mind without thinking.

"You."

That's when they both froze. Rin stopped kicking her legs idly. She looked up at him and their eyes met, while Len was freaking out and breaking into a cold sweat. When Rin gave that evil grin he knew he was screwed. Literally.

Rin looked at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"That so, hm?" she asked.

Len just stayed silent. He watched as she crawled over to him. He could feel her breath on her lips, and if he leaned in less than a centimeter he would be kissing her. Len started to get excited as he thought about what kissing could lead to... his thoughts were interrupted as Rin gave him a quick peck...on the lips.

"R-Rin!' he exclaimed with a red face.

"Hm?" she asked while kissing his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked?

"oh nothing" she said while tangling her hands in his hair. "you know, Len" she whispered into his ear, "You have really soft hair..." she said as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Len was breathing hard. She needed to stop before he lost control and just took her right then and there. Rin surprised him by sitting in his lap facing him, but it kind of backfired because he surprised her because she felt his erection poke her area. She let out a soft gasp at the feeling, and because she was wearing shorts that day, the could feel him more than she normally would have.

Len was losing more and more control by the second and she needed to stop, before she made him do something they'd _**both**_ regret. Len grabbed her firmly by her waist, but that must have made them shift a little, because he apparently hit a sweet spot. Rin let out a low moan.

"Ah~"

That was when Len Kagamine officially lost what little control he had over his body. He pounced on her and pinned her arms above her head. His normal, shy demeanor was replaced with a hormonal teenage boy's and he wanted _**her**_. He nipped at the skin of her neck, which caused a whine to come from her.

"You know Rin, I've wanted you for a really long time, and now I don't think I'll be able to control myself anymore." he whispered huskily in her ear, making her tremble.

"w-well you can have me, because I've wanted you too."

Len just growled and bit the sensitive skin of her neck, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ah~ Len~" he heard her moan his name. He slid his hand underneath her shirt, and started gently groping her breasts. He chuckled silently at what he found.

"Ne, Rin, you don't wear a bra?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"T-today I just happened not to." she answered.

"Naughty girl" He replied and pulled her shirt over her head. He started gently groping her, and she sighed at the feeling. Her nipples were still a little sore from...previous events, and they hurt when they came in contact with something. Len seemed to ease that pain away. He started to gently lick the rosebud, which earned a mewl from the girl under him.

"Rin-chan! You sound so cute~!" he teased.

"S-shush Len" she said with a strawberry red face.

"But it's true, see?" he said as he started to rub her through her shorts.

"Mmph~! Mmm~~" she tried to contain her moans, but Len wasn't having any of that. He pulled down her shorts and panties and cam face to face with her core. She was so wet already.

"Wow Rin! Look at how wet you are!" he teased.

"Shu-" her voice caught in her throat has Len poked her clit experimentally.

"Aah~ L-len~!" she moaned loudly.

He thrust two fingers into her, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ahn~ L-len Len~ wahh~ Mmph~~" she was nearing her end, and just before she could, he pulled his fingers out.

Rin looked at him, a expression between a pout and a frown on her face, clearly upset.

"Len~ you're so mean to me~!" she pouted but stopped when she saw Len licking his fingers clean.

"Eep! N-no Len! D-don't lick th-that!" her face was tomato red as she just sat there looking at him as he licked her juices off of his fingers. Len smiled playfully at her, and bent down. When he did, she started suckling on her clit.

"AAH~ L-Len! N-nugh! M-mmm~" she moaned as pleasure overtook her. He thrust his finger back in, earning more cries from the girl.

"L-LEN! WAAAHHH~ LEN~~! LLEEEEEEENNNNN" she yelled as she reached her climax, and just before her juices exploded from her, he replaced hi finger with his tongue. He lapped up her juices, not leaving a single drop, and sat up. She looked so..._**Sexy**_. Her hair was a mess, her chest was heaving up and down, and her legs were wide open. He pounced on her, and unbuckled his pants.

When he took his pants and boxers off, he lined up with her entrance.

"are you ready, Rin?"

"Y-yes"

he thrust into her, but finds a surprise. A tear rolls down her cheek, and blood dribbles down her leg. It also felt like he broke a barrier-wait-no...that S.O.B lied to him! If he would've known, he wouldn't have just thrust into her like that. He was going to explain why he just suddenly did that, but though it best not to bring that up right now.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Rin, I'm sorry."

"N-no it doesn't hurt that much" she said as she intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm ready"

When Len first started thrusting, it hurt. _**A lot.**_ But the pain didn't last long, as she was met with overwhelming pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, and met his thrusts, causing both of them to have more pleasure.

"Ah~ Len! More! Harder! F-faster!" she demanded and he happily obliged. His thrusts came harder and faster, driving both of them over the edge.

"L-LEN~!"

"R-RIIIIIIINNNN!" they both screamed each others' names as the climaxed together.

"Len...I-I love you." she whispered silently.

"I love you to, Rin" he said as he kissed her passionately.

Rin yawned, and Len threw the covers on them, and the Kagamine twins fell asleep peacefully, just like when they were 3.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**OK. Done! I still think I Love Hate You Lemon was better than this one though :/ But anyways there you go! :D**

**RinxLen: -asleep cuddling peacefully-**

**Me: I don't own-**

**RinxLen: -in their sleep- She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**Me: -eyeroll- **

**Oh, and soryy for the crappy ending...i had writers block lol ^^" But it is 2:52 and for me, I finished this in a day since I started at like 2 pm yesterday (9/2/12) :P well guys I accept requests and so I will be happy to write a rinxlen story for you so long as you tell me the genre, plot, and rating. Pm me for details :D well guys...bye! ^^**


End file.
